The Rest Of Our Life
by Loliie
Summary: Et si quelqu'un venait au secours de Stefan dans ce dur moment que lui avait fait vivre Elena ? Et si Stefan arrêtait de souffrir à cause d'elle ? Et si, quelqu'un venait le sauver au fin fond de ce lac, lui évitant la pire souffrance qu'il soit ? Et si, ce quelqu'un ne le sauvait pas que physiquement... ? Stefan/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Parce que, en temps que fan de cette série, j'aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement pour Stefan. Alors, voici ma version de cette saison 5, et de l'histoire de Stefan. Parce que lui aussi mérite de connaître l'épanouissement et le bonheur auprès de quelqu'un, après qu'Elena l'ait jeté de cette façon…  
Sur ce, bonne lecture les ptits loups !**_

**xoxo Loliie.**

* * *

**I try but it's so hard to believe  
I try but I can't see what you see  
I try, I try, I try**

**My whole world is changing**  
**I don't know where to turn**  
**I can't leave you waiting**  
**But I can't stay**  
**And watch this city burn**  
**Watch it burn**

**Jesse Mccartney - I'll Try**

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit à ce moment précis, et Stefan avait vécu une journée bien particulière, voire déconcertante. Il ne s'en remettait pas réellement. D'abord, l'arrivée de Lexie –en fantôme, qui lui avait causé un bonheur immense, mais surtout le choix d'Elena face aux deux frères. Et malgré qu'il voue un amour infini pour elle, celle-ci avait préféré choisir Damon.  
Le pire, c'est qu'il ne lui en voulait même pas. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, et si cela devait être avec son propre frère, il l'accepterait. Parce que Stefan était toujours compréhensible. Et pourtant, Stefan en avait parfois marre d'être toujours la bonne et gentille personne. Car ce sont toujours les bons qui se font avoir, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Alors, Stefan s'était retrouvé au bord de cette falaise, donnant une vue imprenable sur le lac. Il était temps de se débarrasser des démons du passé, et il était temps de recommencer une vie, malgré que sa destination ne soit pas encore choisie.  
Mais ce soir-là, lorsque Stefan voulut jeter ce démon du passé, il ne trouva que des morceaux de pierre à la place. Il avait alors du faire face à la réalité des choses : que le passé ne vous laisse jamais tranquille bien longtemps. Non, il revient vous frapper à grand coup, alors que vous ne vous y attendiez même pas.

Ce soir-là, Stefan prit la place de Silas dans l'immense boîte au fin fond du lac, tandis que Silas prenait sa place dans la vie de Mystic Falls. Ce soir-là, Stefan se dit que sa vie était terminée, et qu'il n'était juste voué, qu'à une éternité de malheur.

* * *

- Tu es complètement dégénérée ! s'exclama une voix féminine.  
- Quoi ? Un bain de minuit çà te dirait pas ? taquina une seconde.  
- Non, pas du tout !  
- Laetitia, je peux officiellement dire que tu es une poule mouillée !  
- Alison, je peux officiellement dire que tu es une garce ! Et enlève-moi cette lumière de mes yeux ! s'écria alors Laetitia.

Alison rigola face à l'agacement de Laetitia, qui elle, ne voulait vraiment pas être ici, dans cette forêt à faire un bain de minuit. Mais elle avait perdu les paris, et maintenant, elle ne s'en prenait qu'à elle-même. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de faire des soirées avec sa meilleure amie, car à chaque fois, c'était elle qui perdait et qui se retrouvait à faire des choses insensées. Surtout parce que Alison était complètement dingue, mais elle adorait ce trait de caractère qui la rendait spéciale.

Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent presque au bord du lac, Laetitia regarda alors le ciel, rempli d'étoiles, dont la pleine lune se reflétait dans cette magnifique eau. Le cadre était splendide, mais la suite des choses n'allait pas forcément l'être. Soudain, son regard s'attarda sur le haut de la falaise, où elle aperçut alors deux hommes, très distinctement.  
De son bras, elle fit reculer Alison, tout en lui demandant le silence, et lui indiquant ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Alison éteignit alors la lampe torche, une certaine appréhension au ventre. Laetitia ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait aussi le sentiment que quelque chose allait se produire. C'était étrange, mais elle avait toujours de bonnes intuitions, mais celle-ci, elle aurait préféré ne jamais l'avoir.

Soudain, elle vit l'un des deux hommes pousser le second dans un box immense, pour, sans aucune hésitation, le jeter au fin fond du lac. Les deux jeunes filles étouffèrent un cri d'effroi face à cette scène, en mettant leurs mains devant la bouche. Ils entendirent alors une voiture démarrer, et quelques secondes après, le calme et le silence de la forêt revinrent à leurs oreilles.

Laetitia, qui avait trouvé ses secondes d'attentes interminables, commença à enlever son gilet, ainsi que son t-shirt. Elle enleva ses chaussures, puis se dirigea vers le lac, sans aucune hésitation. Elle fut alors coupée par Alison, qui l'empêcha d'avancer en lui prenant le bras :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria alors Alison.  
- Je vais faire mon bain de minuit ! ironisa Laetitia.  
- C'est une mauvaise idée Laetitia !  
- Je dois aller sauver ce type Ali ! Alors allume moi un maximum avec la lampe !

Alison regarda alors sa meilleure amie se jetait à l'eau sans, ne serait-ce hésiter un instant. C'était un trait de caractère de Laetitia. Elle était courageuse, mais elle fonçait souvent tête baissée sans réfléchir avant.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de lui donner ce gage…

Et tandis qu'Alison attendait que Laetitia remonte le plus vite possible à la surface, celle-ci s'était déjà plongée dans l'eau pour aller dans les profondeurs. Elle n'était pas sur d'avoir assez de souffle, mais elle devait tout de même tenter.  
A sa plus grande surprise, le lac n'était pas si profond que çà. Mais il fallait tout de même avoir du souffle pour atteindre le coffre. Lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, elle s'approcha pour apercevoir qu'il ne fallait que tourner une sorte de roue pour l'ouvrir, et qui était sûrement impossible d'ouvrir de l'intérieur.  
Elle manqua alors de souffle, et remonta jusqu'à la surface pour en reprendre. Elle respira pendant quelques secondes, et replongea, accélérant sa cadence, tout en contrôlant son souffle.  
Elle ré-atteignit le coffre, et commença à forcer pour tourner la serrure. Lorsqu'elle réussit, elle ouvrit la porte qui lui semblait peser plus d'une tonne, et dans sa vision trouble que lui procurait l'eau, ainsi que la lumière de la lampe torche d'Alison, elle aperçut un corps.  
Avec le peu de souffle qu'elle avait, elle attrapa le corps, et tenta de le tirer jusqu'à la surface, ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité. Et tandis qu'elle se sentit défaillir, elle lança de toutes ses forces le corps de l'homme qu'elle venait de sauver pour atteindre la surface.

Lorsqu'Alison vit alors un corps flotté, elle fit tomber sa lampe, et plongea à son tour dans l'eau, toute habillée, pour le tirer vers le bord. Elle n'aperçut alors pas Laetitia, et cela l'inquiéta fortement. Elle entendit alors une grosse prise de respiration dans cette nuit sombre, et de la lumière de la lune, elle aperçut sa meilleure amie revenir à la nage, avec beaucoup de mal.  
Alison qui maintenait la tête de la victime hors de l'eau, regarda alors Laetitia, qui semblait fortement affaiblie par son acte :

- Est-ce que ca va ? demanda Alison.  
- Oui, dit Laetitia à bout de souffle. Sors, je vais lui tenir la tête. Je vais le soulever et toi tu vas le tirer vers le bord ok ?

Alison acquiesça et fit ce que Laetitia lui avait demandé. Et c'est avec grand mal, qu'elles tirèrent le jeune homme, hors de l'eau. Tandis qu'Alison partit chercher sa voiture garée un peu plus loin, Laetitia se pencha alors sur le visage du jeune homme, l'observant longuement, tandis qu'elle tremblait de froid.  
Son visage était d'une perfection extrême, et elle pensa alors, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'aussi beau garçon.  
Mais malgré que sa beauté était éblouissante, et qu'elle avait sauvé une personne, elle était épuisée, et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retourner chez elle, s'enfouir sous la couette pour ne jamais ressortir. Parce que cet épisode-là de sa vie était effrayant. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que, le monde dans lequel elle s'apprêtait à rentrer, était beaucoup plus qu'effrayant.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been starin' at ya****  
****And I could do it all night**  
**You're looking like an angel**  
**With that kind of body needs a spotlight**

**Ain't nobody know your name**  
**But looking like you do could be famous**  
**I could see us making ways.****  
**

**Who's that boy ? - Demi Lovato.**

* * *

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? s'écriait Alison. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?!_  
- Ali', calme-toi ! s'exclama à son tour Laetitia à travers le téléphone.  
_- Tu m'avais dis qu'il était vivant ! Que tu avais senti son pouls ! _  
- C'était ce que je croyais ! Mais çà devait être le mien ! J'en sais rien en fait ! dit-elle désespérée.  
_- Tu as un cadavre chez toi Laetitia ! On va arrêter pour divulgation de meurtre ! Ou pire : __**ON**__ va être arrêté pour meurtre ! s'écria encore plus Alison.  
_- Merci Ali. Tu nous aides vachement. Je te ferais dire que le corps est _chez moi_ !  
_- Ecoute, ma mère m'appelle, je te téléphone dès que j'suis libre ! Et trouve une solution !_

Laetitia raccrocha après sa conversation avec sa meilleure amie, et déposa son téléphone sur la table de sa cuisine. Elle soupira, désespérée de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle allait faire, ni comment elle devait faire pour se sortir de là.

Elle monta alors les escaliers, et se retrouva devant la porte de sa propre chambre, à hésiter à entrer, pour ne pas voir ce corps sans vie. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la poignée, et l'enclencha tout doucement, comme si elle avait peur que le jeune homme se réveille. Elle se dit alors qu'elle avait de la chance que sa mère soit en déplacement pour son travail, car elle n'aurait jamais voulu la mettre dans une situation pareille.  
Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa porte, alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir le corps sans vie du jeune homme qu'elle avait, la nuit dernière, sorti de l'eau, elle ne trouva que son lit, totalement et étrangement vide.

* * *

Laetitia se trouvait alors devant le miroir de sa chambre, à essayer des tenues pour la sortie de ce soir. Elle était encore toute retournée de la découverte qu'elle avait fait le matin-même. Avait-elle rêvé son acte de bravoure ? Avait-elle rêvé avoir sauvé ce gars –mort, qui avait disparu de la pièce ? Non, c'était impossible, Alison était présente, témoin de la scène, et elle en avait même participé. Alors que s'était-il passé ?  
Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque son portable vibra, affichant un message d'Alison, indiquant qu'elle l'attendait déjà.

Laetitia descendit alors à toute vitesse, attrapant au passage son sac, et sortit de sa maison, pour retrouver Alison dans sa voiture. Celle-ci démarra lorsqu'elle fut installée, et elles se dirigèrent vers une boîte de nuit de la ville.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait disparu, dit Laetitia.  
- Je ne comprends pas non plus. Il était censé être mort, non ?  
- C'était ce que je croyais. Cette histoire me rend dingue !  
- Bon, oublions cette histoire ! déclara Alison. Cette soirée, on va s'amuser !  
- Bien-dit ! rigola Laetitia.

Et c'était ce que Laetitia comptait vraiment faire. S'amuser, oublier ce malentendu qui lui avait plombé la journée. Elle dégagea ses cheveux blonds de son épaule, et sortit de la voiture, pour se diriger dans la discothèque. Celle-ci était en transe. La musique était à fond, et on ne s'entendait littéralement plus. Les gens dansaient comme si cette nuit était leur dernière soirée. Les gens s'amusaient sans penser à rien. Et c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire également : ne plus penser à ce beau visage qui hantait son esprit depuis que celui-ci l'avait mémorisé.

Elles rejoignirent alors un groupe d'amies, qui lorsqu'elles les aperçurent, les emmena directement sur la piste de danse se défouler. Tous les garçons aux alentours les regardaient, les observaient et les admiraient. Et tandis que Laetitia arborait un sourire aux lèvres, en sentant tous ses regards sur elle et ses amies, celui-ci se fana lorsqu'elle aperçut un regard qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu apercevoir. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de danser, tentant de contenir son profond étonnement face à la personne qui la regardait, assis au bar, un verre d'une boisson alcoolisée à la main. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais non, elle ne rêvait pas. _Il_ était vivant. Il vivait, il respirait, et il buvait même un verre, tranquillement.

Elle tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur ses amies, mais son cerveau était trop occupé à se poser des questions. Et lorsqu'elle le vit se lever, et se diriger vers la sortie, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle laissa ses amies sans aucune explication, et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la sortie de la discothèque. Mais elle ne le vit pas. Il y avait seulement des jeunes gens fumant des clopes, faisant une pause dans leur fête.

Elle décida tout de même de marcher, pour tenter de le retrouver, parce qu'elle avait besoin de réponses. C'était tout Laetitia. Elle avait toujours besoin de réponses à ses questions. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser couler, il fallait qu'elle affronte le problème tant que le fer était chaud. Et c'était ce qu'elle faisait maintenant.

Elle s'était beaucoup éloignée de la discothèque, et à présent, la ruelle était vide, et sombre. Cette dernière n'était seulement allumée de quelques réverbères, qui étaient capricieux à certains moments. Ses talons claquaient à chaque pas qu'elle faisait sur le pavé, résonnant dans la rue vide. Elle s'arrêta alors, croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine pour se réconforter face à l'atmosphère qui s'était étrangement refroidi.  
_Quelle idée stupide_, se dit-elle en soupirant. Mais surtout quelle idée d'être sortie pour rejoindre ce type, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas !

Alors qu'elle réalisa l'étendue de son erreur, elle se retourna pour revenir sur ses pas, mais sursauta de peur en voyant une grande carrure face à elle, bloquant son chemin. Elle porta la main à son cœur, comme si cela allait calmer la peur que lui avait provoquée l'inconnu, et elle recula de quelques pas, toujours en faisant face à cette personne. Elle était chanceuse, c'était que cette personne était celle qu'elle cherchait depuis tout à l'heure. Mais elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas si chanceuse que çà, lorsqu'elle le vit se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à discerner vraiment ses traits tant il faisait sombre. Mais lorsque celui-ci se mit à la faible lumière d'un lampadaire, elle ne put apercevoir que ses yeux sombres et dangereux.  
Le jeune homme qu'elle avait alors précédemment sauvé, qu'elle avait ramené chez elle et qui semblait aussi tendre qu'un moelleux au chocolat, était devenu un mur froid et glacial.

Elle hésita alors face à la peur qui l'envahissait : devait-elle tenter de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, sachant qu'elle portait des talons, ou se laisser agresser après avoir stupidement décidé d'écouter sa colère ? La première solution fut la meilleure. Enfin pour elle, car lorsqu'elle tenta de s'enfuir par le côté opposée où se trouvait ce jeune homme fortement troublant, elle se tapa entièrement contre lui.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'étonner que l'homme la prit par le bras, et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. C'est alors, qu'elle paniqua totalement, et commença à trembler. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle voulait retourner dans à la fête, avec ses amies.

- Ne me faites pas de mal ! réussit-elle à dire.  
- Alors, ne me suis plus ! dit-il d'un ton froid.

C'était la première qu'elle entendait sa voix, et au lieu de la détester face à ce qu'elle était en train de vivre, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'apprécier. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle.  
Il la regarda alors, droit dans les yeux. Elle remarqua alors que sa pupille semblait se dilater, et elle trouva cela très étrange, voire même effrayant. Et d'un ton dur et froid il lui ordonna :

- Tu ne vas plus te rappeler de moi. Tu vas m'oublier totalement et faire comme si je n'avais jamais existé c'est compris ?

- Eum… Ok, dit Laetitia, hésitante.

Le jeune homme sembla surpris de la réponse de Laetitia. N'étais-ce pas ce qu'il voulait entendre ? Ou était-il complètement cinglé ?  
Il ne prit pas plus le temps de chercher à comprendre pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à l'hypnotiser, alors il se dégagea d'elle, et commença à s'éloigner d'elle.

Alors, quand celui-ci lâcha son emprise, Laetitia souffla un bon coup, se clamant après la peur qu'elle venait d'avoir. Mais elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cet homme était là, à la menacer alors qu'elle n'avait fait que le sauver et c'était comme si, elle n'était rien, comme si elle n'avait rien changé de sa vie. Et pourtant, elle l'avait bel et bien sauvé. Elle avait bien pris un risque pour lui.

- Menacer est votre manière de remercier les gens ?!

Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. Ses mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, sans que son cerveau ne l'ait commandé. C'était comme si ses mots s'étaient formés contre son consentement. Et c'était trop tard. Car elle remarquait déjà qu'il s'était arrêté dans sa marche, et qu'il s'était retourné de nouveau vers elle, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.  
Il la trouvait courageuse, et plein de bravoure, face à lui. Mais malgré que son comportement le faisait sourire, il la trouvait inconsciente.

- Tu es drôle, lui dit-il. Drôle, mais inconsciente.

Elle ne lui répondit même pas, et passa à côté de lui, sans même lui adresser un regard. Elle était énervée, irritée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et tandis qu'elle décida que sa soirée était terminée pour elle, parce qu'elle avait totalement été fichu par sa victime ingrate, elle envoya un message prévenant Alison qu'elle rentrait. Elle n'avait plus vraiment le cœur à s'amuser.

Elle se mit alors à marcher, en se dirigeant vers sa petite maison. Cela ne lui dérangeait pas de marcher, elle pouvait au moins mettre ses pensées au clair. Surtout que ce qu'elle vécut ses deux derniers jours étaient totalement hors normalité, comparé à sa petite vie bien rangée. Laetitia vivait avec sa mère célibataire, dans une petite maison, elle allait suivre à la rentrée sa deuxième année de psychologie à l'université, et avait une meilleure amie parfaite. Tout allait bien dans sa vie, jusqu'à hier. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Et elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre pire que les précédentes situations qu'elle qualifierait d'étranges.

Soudain, elle entendit des pas provenant de derrière elle, et se retourna pour ne rien apercevoir. Elle se dit alors que cette soirée et sa rencontre l'avait rendu complètement dingue, mais lorsqu'elle entendit de nouveau ce bruit, elle s'arrêta de marcher pour se retourner totalement, toujours en ne percevant rien. Elle était bel et bien seule, dans cette rue. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre sa marche, elle aperçut un homme non loin d'elle, et son instinct de survie l'obligea immédiatement à courir.

S'en suivit alors d'une course folle en talon, ce qui l'empêchait de prendre de l'avance. Tout en courant, elle abandonna ses talons au fur et à mesure, et courut à s'en exploser les poumons. Et tandis qu'elle tourna sa tête pour être sûre qu'elle l'avait semé, elle se tapa fortement contre une armoire à glace. Elle se sentit presque vaciller, et tandis qu'elle releva sa tête pour apercevoir de quoi il s'agissait, elle n'aperçut qu'un horrible homme au sourire carnassier. Laetitia tenta alors dans un dernier élan d'espoir, de s'enfuir de l'autre côté, mais l'homme doté d'une vitesse surprenante se retrouvait déjà devant elle, et l'attrapa par le cou, pour la plaquer sur la voiture la plus proche.  
Le choc lui fit un énorme mal au dos, si bien qu'elle grimaça. Et tandis qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de s'échapper, l'homme à la force d'un titan enleva son emprise du cou de la jeune fille, pour lui attraper le bras, afin de l'approcher de lui. Laetitia comprit alors qu'elle ne s'en sortirait sûrement pas, et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Et lorsque son cerveau donna l'ordre de crier à l'aide, elle sentit une énorme douleur au niveau de son cou, comme si on le lui arrachait. Alors, son appel à l'aide se coinça dans sa gorge, et à la place, des larmes de douleur firent surface sur son visage.

Elle se sentait littéralement défaillir, comme si on lui enlevait toutes ses forces, petit à petit. Elle remarqua alors que l'homme s'était détaché d'elle, et lorsqu'elle observa son horrible visage, elle ne pouvait voir que ses yeux grands ouverts, projetant un profond désespoir. Son visage changea totalement de couleur, devenant grisâtre, et le monstre tomba au pied nu de Laetitia.  
Alors, cette-dernière qui avait suivit la chute de son agresseur, regarda alors la personne qui se tenait devant elle. Sa victime ingrate se tenait devant elle, le cœur du monstre dans la main. Et là, Laetitia s'évanouit.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Juste un énorme merci à ce qui lise ma story et pour les reviewers ! Encore merci. Il faut rendre justice à Stefan, et qu'il soit à son tour heureux.**_  
_**Donc, voici mon troisième chapitre, beaucoup plus court, car je dois dire que j'avais un peu de mal à l'écrire. Mais on va voir le début de la relation entre Stefan et mon OC. Le voici, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_  
_**Enjoy it !**_

_**xoxo Loliie**_

* * *

**And she tried to survive**  
**Living her life on her own**  
**Always afraid of the throne**  
**But you've given me strength to find hope!**

**[...]**

**She was scared, unprepared**  
**And lost in the dark, falling apart**  
**I can survive with you by my side,**  
**We're gonna be alright**  
**This is what happens when two worlds colli**

**Two Different Worlds Collide - Demi Lovato.**

* * *

Tout était sombre, et flou dans l'esprit de Laetitia. Elle avait fait un terrible cauchemar, d'un homme à la tendance vampirique l'attaquant sans vergogne. Elle se dit alors qu'elle devait peut-être arrêter de boire autant lors de ses sorties.  
Elle se réveilla alors, encore dans le brouillard, et dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour réussir à les laisser ouvert et à lutter contre le soleil qui l'agressait. Mais, lorsque son cerveau embrumé, commença à s'éclaircir, elle s'aperçut qu'en réalité, elle n'était en aucun cas dans son lit, dans sa couette rose, entouré de ses peluches. Non, elle était dans un autre lit, plus sobre, et qui ne lui appartenait en aucun cas. Elle se releva alors, en plaçant sa main sur son front, comme si cela allait arrêter son mal de tête.

Alors qu'elle était persuadée que ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était qu'un simple cauchemar, elle aperçut alors son sauveur, debout, non loin d'elle, en train de l'observer. Alors, elle se dit que non, ce n'était en aucun cas un rêve.

Le brouillard dans son cerveau s'évaporait petit à petit, malgré le mal de tête constant. Soudain les souvenirs d'hier lui revinrent à l'esprit. _Des veines autour des yeux des dents s'allongeant, la morsure dans le cou, du sang, et puis le néant._  
De ses doigts, elle toucha délicatement et sentit comme deux trous, s'étant légèrement refermé. Le souvenir de l'horrible homme la mordant avec rage la percuta, et elle frissonna de tout son corps. Tout ces éléments formèrent une étrange imagine dans son esprit : celle d'un vampire.

Elle se leva alors brusquement du lit, ses cheveux encore en pétards dû à son altercation d'hier, son maquillage ayant coulé sous les yeux, et les pieds nus. Elle pensa alors qu'elle ne regardait plus du tout sa série préféré True Blood du même œil. Elle savait pertinemment que ce jeune homme en face d'elle, était comme son agresseur. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, se mordant la lèvre, comme cherchant une solution de sortir de là, et elle prit la direction de la sortie.

Elle sentit alors la main du jeune homme se resserrait autour de son fin bras, et elle se retourna brusquement, arrachant son bras de son emprise.

- Ne me touchez pas ! s'écria t-elle.

La personne visée recula d'un pas, levant les mains en l'air, comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, lui dit-il calmement.  
- Vraiment ? Ai-je rêvé ou c'est vous qui m'aviez menacée dans cette ruelle ? répondit-elle sarcastiquement.  
- Je n'aurais pas dû. Je pensais que, tu étais…  
- Un vampire ? Comme vous, c'est çà ?  
- Je voulais juste te protéger.  
- Oh mon dieu, murmura t-elle. C-c'est un vampire, paniqua t-elle. Oh mon dieu !

Il s'approcha alors d'elle, plus calmement que la première fois, et plaça alors ses mains sur ses épaules, délicatement. Laetitia était en pleine crise de panique, et tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était la calmer. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, ce n'était pas son but.  
Alors, lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, elle se figea totalement, le regardant avec une certaine appréhension au ventre.

- Calme toi, respire… ?  
- Laetitia, souffla t-elle.  
- Très bien Laetitia. Je ne te veux pas de mal, dit-il tout bas. Tu étais juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Laetitia sembla se calmer, et reprendre sur elle-même, envoyant sa crise de panique aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas lâché du regard, les yeux verts de son interlocuteur, qu'elle trouvait magnifique, mais étrangement apaisant. Son cœur se calma alors, et elle reprit de sa contenance.

- J-Je vais y aller, souffla t-elle en se déconnectant de son regard envoutant.

Et sans qu'il n'eût le temps de lui répondre, et aussi parce qu'il devait lui laisser le temps d'avaler tout çà, Stefan la laissa partir, pieds nus, les cheveux en bataille, en se demandant pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à l'hypnotiser.

* * *

Laetitia se retrouvait alors chez elle ce soir-là, après avoir passée la journée avec Alison, essayant de diriger toutes les informations et les évènements précédemment produits dans sa petite vie bien rangée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire, que depuis tout ce temps qu'elle regardait True Blood, les vampires existaient vraiment. Elle devait s'y résoudre à croire en ses monstres surnaturels au physique plus qu'avantageux. Est-ce que tous les vampires étaient aussi beau que son sauveur ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle devait vraiment arrêter de penser à çà.

Alors, elle ouvrit sans ménagement le robinet d'eau de sa douche, pour que celle-ci coule sur tout son corps, encore fébrile de ce qu'il s'était produit la veille. Elle laissa alors l'eau chaude glissait le long de son corps, profitant un maximum de l'apaisement que cela lui produisait.

Elle sortit ensuite, s'enroulant le corps d'un serviette, et partit directement dans sa chambre, enfilait son baggy des déprimes amoureuses, et un tricot, laissant ses cheveux mouillés à l'air libre.  
Elle descendit alors à la cuisine, qui donnait directement sur le salon de sa demeure, pour se servir un verre de jus frais. Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan, pour boire son verre, quand elle entendit la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée retentir. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte, et l'entrebâilla pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

- Bonsoir, lui dit Stefan.

Elle ne savait même pas son prénom. Elle ne savait pas d'où il venait, qui il était. Elle ne savait rien sur lui, à part qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire. Et pourtant, elle ouvrit plus grand la porte, pour sortir se poser devant lui.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle en voix basse.  
- Je, hésita t-il. J'étais venu voir si çà allait, avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.  
- Ca va, lui sourit-elle timidement.

Un silence s'installa alors, projetant les deux jeunes gens dans une petite gêne, car aucun des deux ne savaient vraiment quoi dire.

- Vous voulez rentrer… ?  
- Stefan, lui dit-il. Avec plaisir.

Stefan entra alors dans la demeure, et suivit Laetitia jusqu'à la cuisine. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, laissant le silence régnait. Laetitia servit alors deux verres de jus, et invita Stefan à s'installer sur le canapé du salon.

- Donc, commença Laetitia, vous…  
- Je ne suis pas si vieux, si ? plaisanta t-il.  
- Non, pas d'apparence en tout cas, sourit la jeune fille.  
- Oui, je suis un vampire.

Laetitia frissonna légèrement à ce mot, mais ne se démonta pas pour lui poser encore des questions.

- Et pourquoi t'as t-ont enfermé dans ce coffre ? Et ensuite jeter à l'eau ?  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit Stefan, semblant être perdu.  
- D'où viens-tu ? Tu dois avoir une famille, des amis et autres, je suppose.  
- J'ai un frère, mais…  
- Mais quoi ? demanda Laetitia, avec une certaine crainte.  
- Mais je crois que j'ai perdu la mémoire.


End file.
